Ezra and Ollie's Adventures
by the star wars assasin
Summary: Hey guys, this is supposed to be my first fanfic but anyway. What if all the adventures of our favourite Rebels had one extra person, Oliver. Hope you enjoy. HITAUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Ezra's Brother

 **A/N: Hey guys, I am a new writer and this is my first time writing a fanfiction. This is based on Star Wars Rebels because most of my fanfictions will be on Star Wars, there might be some about Reds vs Blue as I am a huge fan of RVB (Reds Vs Blue) but yeah, mostly Star Wars. This is the first chapter of my new story- Ezra and Ollie's Adventures. Remember that I don't own Star Wars or Disney!**

' **this is a thought'**

" **this is speech"**

 **POV means Point of View**

 **Hope you enjoy, Star Wars Assassin out.**

 **Ezra's POV**

'I need to shake this strange man off my tail, I hope this crate is worth it,' Ezra though, 'Better call Lolly.' He thought this as he pulled out his commlink made by non-other than his little brother Oliver Bridger, or Lolly as he called him. When his parents were taken away by the Empire, Ezra was stuck with 9 months old Oliver. Oliver could walk and talk a bit, but he was, frankly, crazy. He always managed to blow stuff up, even when he was one and a half years old, he managed to annoy even the calmest person. He described himself in four words when he was, ironically, four years old, those words were crazy, funny, mischievous and smart. He was street-smart great in engineering. He could build almost anything, at 7 years and 8 months, he nearly built an entire ship out of scrap, hard work and his favourite tool, a welding torch. He was also great at stealing and causing mayhem in general. However, he normally got into trouble and when he did, he tries to talk his way out, but when that failed, he ran as fast as a loth-cat. His motto is to get into trouble, then run away. Shaking his head out of memory lane, Ezra called Lolly on his com.

"Lolly!" Screamed Ezra as the strange man continued to chase him.

"Yeah?" Came the reply from his 7-year-old brother.

"Is the Phoenix ready?"

"Nearly, just welding in the last bit of the outer plating and then start it up, Why?"

"Well, I need backup because some people were stealing from the Imps and I kind of stole a crate from them and now one of them is chasing me." He answered Ollie's question while driving his speeder over the fields of Lothal, their home.

"What's in the crate?" Questioned Ollie.

"I don't know what's in the crate! All I know is that it has to be pretty valuable." He replied. "Now will you get me some back-" But he shut off the commlink as the strange man blocked his path in front of him.

"Flip!" He muttered under his breath.

 **Ollie's POV**

As soon as Ezzy's link was switched off, I put down the welding torch I was used to weld in the last part of the outer plating of my ship, the Phoenix, and started her up. It took about five seconds to start up and get all the systems ready, I labelled all the buttons so I wouldn't forget all the functions. I opened the garage door and rolled the Phoenix out on to the small landing pad I made. I hopped in the cockpit, it had enough space for two people with beds, a small kitchen, a table and a mini fridge. It also had enough space to keep an engine, fuel, ammo for the blasters and a hyperdrive. However, the hyperdrive was missing a few parts that Ezra and he hasn't stolen yet. I put my hands on the joystick and lifted off the ground and I went quarter power since I never tested my ship, who knows, the engine might explode and I would die right there and now. Luckily, I made it to Ez's last known position to find him a few clicks from his position, jumping into a Correllian X2N Freighter, with modifications made to the ship. The ramp closed before I could get to Ezra and the ship blasted off, I followed closely and saw the ship that kidnapped my brother blast TIE's.

"Who are those people?" I said to no one.

"Maybe rebels?" Replied Big Bird ( **Sorry, but Ollie is only seven years old)**.

"You really think that rebels would come to Lothal, in the middle of nowhere in the Outer Rim?" I replied questionably.

"I don't know, I am only a figment of your mind, so what you know, I know." Big Bird answered.

"That is true but-"

"Talk later! That ship is about to get blasted by that TIE!" Screamed Big Bird. As he screamed that, a TIE fighter was about to blast that ship to oblivion, so I did what any normal seven-year-old to do, I blasted it with my forward cannon. I quickly contacted that ship I just saved, which happened to have my brother on.

"This is the Phoenix calling ship that kidnapped my brother, say your ship's name and GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK YOU EVIL KIDNAPPERS!"

A woman's voice replied calmly, "Calm down, we did not kidnap your brother, we just saved him in fact, why don't you attach onto our ship, the Ghost, and then we could talk about this."

"Fine," I huffed, and turned off the commlink and I attached onto the side of their ship and opened the hatch to find the airlock already opened. Just as I was about to go in, I saw we went into hyperspace.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I muttered under my breath.

"Duh, you are walking into a ship that just went into hyperspace to who knows where and you don't even know how many people apart from you and your brother are on this ship and maybe armed. I say you have a ninety percent chance of being killed or sold as slaves." Big Bird said.

"The other ten percent?" I asked dramatically.

"You will be free to go back home and live your useless lives filled with stealing from people and conning them." Big bird replied.

"Please shut up, also if I die, you die." I retorted, annoyed.

Big Bird kept quiet as I walked inside to find the to find the most hilarious. Scene. Ever!

 **A/n: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed my first ever chapter, I am thinking of doing real life AUs of Star Wars and normal AUs in the Star Wars universe, maybe even a clone wars story. This is based on Spark of Rebellion part 1.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed,**

 **Peace Out,**

 **Star Wars Assassin**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Meeting the Crew

 **A/n: Hey guys,**

 **This is the second chapter of Ezra and Ollie Meet the Crew. All my fanfics will include Ollie and maybe some other characters but Ollie is a main character in all my fanfictions. Also, "** _this means chopper is speaking"._ **Hope you enjoy the second chapter, bye.**

 **Star Wars Assassin**

 **Sabine's POV**

'Argh, why did they have to leave me with this kid. He insists on flirting with me and I hate it, he is just so annoying!'

"So, what do you do for fun-" The kid was saying before he was interrupted by laughter.

"HAHAHAHA, Oh MY God, Ez, I can't believe this!" Exclaimed a new kid who just walked out of the airlock. 'He is the pilot who blasted a TIE? He flew better than I would have thought for someone his age, how old could he be, can't be older than seven or eight.' He has blue, raven hair just like the kid, could this Ez be his older brother, they looked like clones of each other except the age and the eyes. This small kid had eyes as black as space, but lit up with determination. I was about to ask him what his name was, but Zeb came in,

"Hey, Hera has called a meeting in the common room. The two kids aren't allowed." He announced with a smirk.

"Hey! I am fourteen and I am not a kid!" the fourteen-year-old kid said.

"Whatever." Zeb replied has he walked out. I felt bad for the kid, so I told him.

"Sabine, the name's Sabine." I said in an emotionless voice. As I walked out, closing the door, leaving them with Chopper.

 **Hera's POV**

Sabine walked in as Chopper went in. 'The pilot that flew, and I am ashamed to even think this, might have been better than me. But he couldn't be more than seven or eight.' I was so wrapped up in my thought's I didn't even pay attention to Kanan's briefing until I heard something in the vents.

"What-?" I was about to say before the kid we picked up fell through the vents.

 **Ollie's POV**

 **2 minutes earlier**

I walked in to the funniest scene ever, Ez was trying to flirt with a girl! I just burst out laughing. I watched with curiosity as a big purple person walked up and went back out, taking the girl with her. She said her name is Sabine, but as she walked out, a droid came in.

 **Present**

"Hello, I am Oliver, but my brother calls me Ollie, what's your name?" I asked the droid who just rolled in. My brother was just sulking in the corner. 'Ezra must be pretty sad about that girl leaving. I think he wants to impress her. Wishful thinking bro, which girl would want to date a street rat, let alone a Mandalorian, who are mainly warriors. I was pulled out of my thoughts as the droid beeped in binary. Luckily, I do speak binary and am quite fluent in it.

" _If I told you, you wouldn't understand."_ He beeped in binary.

"I would understand, because I do speak binary."

" _Really, yes! Someone else understands me than Hera and Sabine. My name is Chopper,"_

"Chopper, nice name, but who is Hera?"

" _The captain of the ship, also she is the one who rescued me from a burning Y-Wing, so she is my friend."_

"She sounds nice,"

" _Yeah, she is great, but she rarely wants to play pranks with me or upgrade my spark-rod, even if she has spare parts to do it."_ He said sadly, taking out his spark-rod.

"Well, I would love to upgrade that for you and play pranks with you, if you show me where the spare parts are." I replied to my new friend.

" _Really? Thank you, you are now my new best friend Ollie. I can't wait to play pranks with you, this is going to be so much fun. We can-"_ He was cut off by a shout.

"Chopper!" Yelled a new voice, which I recognised as the pilot's, the one who spoke to me over the comn.

" _That's Hera."_ Beeped Chopper.

"Well then, let's go see what she wants."

" _OK,"_ He beeped as we opened the door into another room.

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

I was in the middle of a great briefing, if I do say so myself, then there was a noise in the vents and the kid came tumbling out. He tried to get back in, but failed and Zeb threw him on the floor and was ready to kill the kid, but Sabine intervened and said that the kid knew too much.

"Chopper!" Yelled Hera. 'Where is that droid, wasn't he supposed to be watching this kid and apparently his brother who flew the ship. Hera told me that the kid couldn't be more than 7 or 8 from his voice, but his piloting skills could be better than hers.' I was shaken from my thoughts as Chopper came through beeping like crazy and then started to do something that resembled to a laugh with the pilot following behind. He looked no more than 7. 'How is this kid a better pilot than Hera? He looked like he lived on the streets.' Then the kid spoke.

"Hey Ezra, how is it on the cold floor." The kid told him with a teasing attitude. Then Chopper beeped some more.

"Your right Chopper, he does look better on the floor than Zeb." The kid looked at Zeb while saying this. That just stunned me. 'This kid can speak binary? Who is this kid'

"What, come here you bucket of bolts." Zeb said with an angry snarl.

"Hey, don't speak to my friend like that you purple Wookie." The kid said, he had a death wish, no one ever calls Zeb a purple Wookie and have an intention to walk away alive. 'And did he call Chopper his friend? Chopper never makes friends that early. This kid is full of surprises, while his brother-Ezra, just sat up and watched the entire thing unfold with bored eyes.'

"Did you call me a Wookie? That just tears it! Now I am going to rip both of you apart." Zeb said launching himself at the kid and Chopper. But I then saw something that amazed me, the kid took out a sort of triangular device and then threw it to Zeb, who caught it.

"Wha-?" He managed to say before the device exploded and sent him flying across the room, hitting the wall and collapsing in a heap of purple fur.

I turned to the kid and asked him,

"What the hell was that?" Anger burning in my eye as my friend could most likely be dead.

"Relax ponytail, it was a repulsor wave, it just repels something away." He said in a calm way. "Useful for a quick getaway."

"Did you build it yourself?" Sabine asked.

"Yep, built this and the Phoenix." He said in a proud voice. He looked at the confused expressions we were making. "My ship, the Phoenix. Anyway, isn't there supposed to be a mission, Chopper told me that you guys were planning a mission.

"You can understand him?" Hera asked, speaking for the first time in this entire briefing.

"Yeah, I can understand binary because I normally start talking to droids". He answered with a grin.

"Now can you take us home?" Ezra said with anger in his voice.

"Later kid, we have a destination to be at." I said to him in an emotionless voice. Hopefully they don't break at the sight they should see.

"By the way, my name is Bridger, Oliver Bridger, and this is my brother, Ezra Bridger. Nice to meet you." Ezra's brother said with a grin and crossing his arms.

* * *

 **A/N: I finally completed chapter 2, you have no idea how long it took me to write this, anyway please write reviews and I don't mind and PM me if you want.**

 **See you in the next Chapter**

 **Bye guys**

 **Star Wars Assassin**


End file.
